Chronicles of a Lifetime Rosario Vampire
by fang21
Summary: After all that happens in the dbz verse naruto gets sent once again to school.
1. Chapter 1 a new place

Chronicles of a Lifetime Rosario vamp

This is my third story for the chronicle of a lifetime seris but this time it is in the rosario vampire verse right after the dbz verses. Im not done with the first or second but i WILL finish the dbz but i do not know if ima finish the naruto story. This time you will see more of his godlike capibilities.

Rated M for sexual situations and innuendos cursing and possible lemons

narutoxmokaxkurumuxmizorexruby and mabey nekonome

tskunexyukarixtamao

Disclaimer again i only own my ideas nothing else.

- break in time or place = new chapter

=============================1================================

Now today we find naruto in a bus going to once again high school.

'Wow just get out of high school and now im going back. I sure am going to miss the dbz guys. I hope they can forgive me but my time there was up.' thinks our hero 'Now im heading off to another verse but this time its to learn how to be the fox. I think i'll honor kakashi this time since he was such an epic person. Mabey i might even find that fabled road of life he always spoke about? Hmmm that kid looks kind of lonely. Well i guess its time to make a new friend.'

"Hey you" says naruto looking at the only other person on the bus. He looks to be a normal everyday guy brown hair and in the schools uniform.

"Huh? Oh hi do you know what this school is like?"

"No idea names Naruto. Naruto Hatake."

"Im Tskune. Tskune Aono."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"So anyway wanna be friends?"

"Sure. I actually thought i would be alone for my stay here."

"Nah with me your bound to meet people."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Thats cool."

"Depends on your perspective."

"Touche."

They then ride in silence for a few minutes. Until the creepy looking busdriver decided to speak up.

"So you kids are going to yokai academy?" asks the busdriver.

"Yea what of it?"

"Be careful it can be a very scary place" he warns before chuckling evily.

"Im prepared for anything that may come my way" says naruto confidently.

"Good good."

Tskune gets a shiver down his spine as he thinks 'What kind of place would this school be like?' before looking at naruto who was mocking the driver lit cigar and all. 'At least i have him to help. How bad could it be?'

Well he was about to find out soon enough.

At The Bus Stop

As they get off the bus they find theirselves in front of a forest with a school not that far ahead. Where they are there is a scarecrow for a bus stop sign, red water for the lake, and a creepy background with a single cartoonish bat flying around going 'pwee' or something like that.

'Hmm this reminds me of my tsyukiomi. Well except for the funny looking bat' thinks naruto before turning to tskune. "Well tskune we don't wanna be late so lets go."

"Yea ok." he says kind of freaked out by the place so far.

They then walk for a while towards the school in silence. Nothing but trees and more trees. It was so boring that naruto actually fell asleep walking. Everything was quiet untill...

"Look out." shouts a female voice as she was about to crash into tskune. Naruto then jumps into action. First he moves the kid out the way then he looks at the girl and grabs her in a bridal carry off her bike while simutaneously dodgeing said bike. All in the span of a second.

'Wow she is goregeous' he thinks after giving her a look over. She has long pink hair that goes to her knees. She was wearing the school uniform and she had a cross necklace around her neck. She also had the most beautiful emerald eyes he has ever seen. What can i say naruto is just a sucker for pink haired emerald eyed women.

While this was happening the girl was doing the same thing. Checking her savior out.

This time naruto is wearing the school uniform but with the jeans having tears on them and being tight fit (kind of like like skinny jeans) and wearing multiple style belts. He cut off the sleeves of his school blazer but forgone wearing the under shirt so his chest was showing. This time his hair was blonde but the underneath was black and he had redhighlights in it. He still has his trademark scarf around his face and neck but not covering all of his neck. All in all he looked like a god in the flesh. A man many would kill for his looks alone.

She had a slight blush on her face after checking him out when she noticed that he somehow had a cut on his neck and his red life giving liquid was dripping out of it.

"Um your bleeding. It smells so..." she says before trailing off.

"Huh really?" he asks.

'How did i get that cut?' he asks himself before shrugging it off and once again looking at the girl in his arms. The girls eyes were glossed over and she kept getting closer and colser to his face.

'Is she going to kiss him? They just met!' thinks tskune.

"It smells so good." she says before putting her mouth close to his neck smells it first then licks the blood off. 'Mmmm his blood tastes so good.' she thinks intranced.

"Im sorry. You see its because.." she pauses before showing her fangs and was about to bite his neck. "Im a vampire! Capachu!" she then bites down on his neck and sucks out his blood.

"Oh my god" says tskune as he see's whats happening before freaking out and flailing his arms around(if you saw the show you know what i mean).

After a few minutes of her sucking his blood she finally lets go.

"Oh my god that was so delicous." she says dreamily.

"So you are a vampire?" naruto asks seriously.

"Yea. Do you do you not like vampires?" she asks twidling her thumbs afraid of the answer.

"No not at all. Expecially if they are this good looking and sweet" he answers and then gently leads her back to her feet.

Right then and there she fell in love.

"THATS GREAT!" she exclaims happily "Im Moka Akashiya."

"Naruto Hatake A votre service" he says with a bow. "And my scared little friend there is Tskune Aono."

"Hi Tsukune lets be friends" she says happily.

"Sure thing moka." both of the guys answer.

"But moka you don't look like any vampire i read/heard about" says tskune unbeleiving that this cute girl is actually a vampire.

"Its because of this." she says as she puffs out her chest.

"Um your boobs?" asks tskune blushing as he looks at her chest. For that comment naruto bops him on the head.

"Not her chest you boob her necklace. Stop thinking with your second head will ya."

Tskune just blushes turns away and says nothing but rubs his head where naruto hit him.

"Thats right if i take this off i turn into a very scary vampire."

"I bet you won't be that scary." says naruto.

"Hehe you think so" blushes moka.

"I know so." he replies with a wink.

"Oh we better hurry orientation is about to start" she says as she loops her arm with narutos and starts to drag them towards the school.

'Wow this is gonna be great. Thank you kami for sending me to this place. A hot girl just minutes after arriving. What more could i ask for though all I need now is lots and lots of ramen. Mmmm ramen' thinks naruto as they make their way to the school.


	2. Chapter 2 the first day

**Welcome one and all to the second chapter of my favorite story **

**Well nothing to say so read on**

=============================2================================

In The Classroom

Tskune was alone in his homeroom class. Well there were other students there but no naruto or moka. So yea he felt alone. Some of the students were creeping him out. Then comes in the teacher. She was a very pretty lady with her hair shaped like ears? She also had a tail! The teacher then tells him that he is in a school filled with monsters! And everyone was nodding their heads in agreement. 'Ok this is going to be hell. Wait then that means naruto is also a monster! Thats it im totaly screwed.' he thinks sweating nerviously.

Before he could continue his inner monologue there was a knock on the classroom door.

"Come in!" says the overly cheerful nekonome sensei. The door then opens and in walks naruto. Everything just stopped and everyone looked at this god in the flesh. The women were drooling at his figure. Even the teacher was drooling.

"Hehe sorry im late" says naruto rubbing the back of his head nervously "I kinda got lost on the road of life. Hehe." Everyone just sweatdrops at his lame excuse.

"Yea just don't make it a habit" says the teacher after getting her bearings.

"Hehe i'll try." 'Not really this is gonna be fun!'

"Oh my god he is so sexy" screams most the girls in the class.

Naruto then looks around and spots tskune before waving and moving to a seat close to tskune.

"Hey tskune what i miss."

"Nothing important just that everyone here is a type of monster" he wispers harshly. "Me im a normal human."

"Oh don't judge them all just yet some may suprise you."

"What kind are you?"

"Pretty much a normal human tho i do have special powers but other than that im normal."

"..?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Did you read my mind?"

"No just the dots" sighs naruto.

"Dots what dots?"

"Not important."

"Can't we just eat the humans and rape the women" says the guy sitting next to naruto which makes naruto growl loudly.

"Oh you have a problem with what i said pretty boy?" saizou asks naruto snidely after hearing the growl.

"Yea i do. You are just lucky that i never pick fights or i would kill you then sell your remains on ebay for a delicous saviory jusiyly salty oh so yummy in my tummy miso and extra pork ichakiru ramen. Mmmmm ichakiru ramen." says naruto serisously before going into lala land thinking of his ramen.

"..."

"Hey im not weird i just havent ate in a few days."

"Did he read my mind?"

"No damnit the dots i read the dots" says naruto furisously before his stomach growls.

Before anyone could comment there was another knock on the door. After given permission to enter moka enters the classroom. Only this time the men were drooling and calling wolf calls.

"Sorry im late nekonome sensei" she says.

"Just don't turn it into a habit Mrs. Akashiya."

"Sure won't." she says before looking for a seat. She then notices her naruto sitting there looking dazed and rubbing his stomach? That was weird anyway she rushes over to naruto after calling his name and giving him a hug after a few moments she goes to the seat closest to him. While this is happening everyone growls at either moka or naruto for being close to the one of their affections. Tskune just sweat drops at the scene. While saizou just looks hungrily at moka with a weird twinkle in his eye.

Naruto? Well naruto was to busy dreaming of his ramen so he did't notice a thing.

After class.

After homeroom class we find moka with her arm linked with narutos while dragging said man with tskune following. Naruto was still dreaming of ramen.

"Wow this place is so cool" says moka who was leading them on a tour of the place they know nothing about or where they were going.

"Yes ayame i'd like the bigger one please" giggles naruto still in ramen land. This makes tskune laugh at the face that moka made after hearing him.

"Who is ayame?" she asks sweetly.

"Why yes old man id love to have seventy eighths"

"Um moka i think he's still dreaming of that ramen. And seventy eighths how much ramen could this guy eat if he's imagining eating his 78th one?"

"Oh how do we stop him from thinking of it then?"

"I do not know. Mabey find him some food then?"

"NO CHICHI NOT THE BROOM PLEASE NO!" screams naruto after imagining chichi hitting him for eating too much of his imaginary ramen.

"..."

"She is my sister in law. And sorry about that but i havent ate in like 6 days so im kind of.." he starts to explain before the saizou guy from earlier grabs him by the scarf.

"What is someone as hot as you hanging with a looser like this?" he asks moka.

"Cause he is my friend now let him go."

"Well then why don't we go have some friendly fun with just the two of us?"

"Sorry but im having fun with my naruto and tskune" she says as she makes him let go then rushes off with naruto and tskune in tow.

"Moka you will be mine" he vows before following them waiting for her to be alone.

Later at a vending machine

"Wow that was scary huh?" asks moka after buying a can of tomato juice.

"Yea it was scary" replies tskune after he bought a root beer. They then turn toward naruto who was eating another imaginary bowl of ramen? What is wrong with him?

"Um naruto what are you doing?"

"Mmmmm ramen" he answers while rubbing his stomach.

"I think he needs ramen."

"Ramen? Wheres the ramen? Huh oh its just you. Whats cracka lakin? says naruto sadly after realizing that there is no ramen.

"Um you were imagining yourself eating ramen."

"What i haven't ate in days and i want ramen. Whats so wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Anyway isn't this place great?" asks moka while sipping her juice.

"No its not."

"Why not?"

"We never found the kitchen or any ramen." he replies sadly before he starts calling out for the ramen. This leads them to sweatdrop.

"Anyway what kind of monster are you guys?" asks moka.

This leads tskune to freak out while naruto just answers.

"We aren't supposed to tell remember."

"Oh yea i guess so. Anyway its not like you guys are humans right?"

"Why whats wrong with humans?"

"I hate humans they were mean to me in school they called me a freak and made me an outcast. I hate them."

"Oh well i used to be human once."

"Gasp. You are a human!" she exclaims this leads tskune to run off.

"I was, tskune is tho but if you hate us i guess this is bye then. I dont want to bother you so i'll leave." says naruto as he goes after tskune.

"Oh my god. All i wanted was friends and i push them away. I got to go get them back" she says as she rushes off to follow them but she runs into someone.

"Ahh looks who's all alone but don't worry i will keep you company."

So she did the only thing she could think of she screamed the name of the person that she felt safe with.

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

At the bus stop

Tskune was at the bus stop wanting to leave and naruto was there trying to keep him at the school.

"Come on tskune just because the pretty girl doesn't like humans don't mean you have to leave. You have me here i can teach you how to protect yourself. That way you can take care of you. I mean come on you can't be in a place filled with monsters and be a wimp. That way women would like you. They are attracted to power." rambles off naruto until he hears mokas scream.

"Was that moka?"

"Yea come on we got to hurry" says naruto as he rushes off toward her scream. Tskune just stands for a second before saying "What the hell got nothing better to do" and rushes off after naruto to save his friend.

With moka

Moka was backed up to a tree trying to fend off her attacker. Her clothes were slightly torn up and he was getting closer.

"Stay away" she screams as he gets closer. This is the scene that tskune walks in on. He then rushes and gets in front of moka in a protective mannor.

"Back off saizou" he says warningly gathering up all his courage just to stand up to him. 'Why is naruto not here? He ran before i did so he should of came here first. Anyway i got to protect moka.'

"Haha like a puny guy like you can stop me" he says before punching him in the face. Instead of tskune brains all over the place there was just a log in his place that was torn to splinters.

"Huh? What the?"

"Sorry im late." says naruto in a lazy kakashi manor "But as i was on my way here a black cat crossed my path so i had to go back and take the long way here." After that was said they all sweatdrop at his lame excuse.

He then thinks 'Now i understand why kakashi did this. Its so much fun! Just look at their faces when i say that. Thats it iv'e decided kakashi is my favorite person. Ive decided to keep useing lame excuses here on this universe. Hmmmm that reminds me I wonder how long it will take for them to get sick of the scarf? Oh wait im busy right now so i'll finish thinking about this afterwards.' tinks naruto before realizing that he was rambling in his mind again before stopping himself from carrying on.

"Anyway i won't let you hurt my friends" he says as he get into a defensive stance. He then rushes toward saizou with a sweep kick sweeping him off his feet and then a switchup roundhouse kick that connects with his stomach sending him flying a few feet. Both moka and tskune were shocked. But before they could comment saizou gets up then starts turning into an ogre.

"Lucky shot punk but now im going to ruin your pretty boy face, then kill the weakling, and finaly rape the hell out of your girlfriend." he says cockily as he finishes his transformation.

"Normally that kind of comment would make me kill you but i kind of want to see a vamp in action so ima let moka do the honors" he says as he turns towards moka "If i take off your necklace would that make your true form show?"

"Huh?" was the intellagent responce.

"Good enough for me" he says as he removes the rosario from her neck.

'It came off' thinks moka before in a flurry of bats she transforms into her true vampire self. She grew up a few inches and her hair turned to a silvery color and her eyes changed into a piercing blood red color with a black slit in the middle. Also her butt and chest area grew. Making her to be a very sexy mature young woman.

'Whoa she just did the unbeleivable she actually got hotter' were the thoughts of both tskune and saizou. Naruto just whistles appreacativly.

"Damn moka you seem powerful now. And quiet the looker too."

She ignored him. She just walked up to saizou.

"Well wern't you about to rape me. Just try it i dare you." She says kind of like an uchiha would. Saizou growls and attacks.

"You come at me with this pitiful yokai and pathetic form. Foolish very foolish. KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she says as she roundhouse kicks his face sending him into blissful unconsienceness and through many a tree.

"Damn moka you showed him" says naruto.

Moka just hmphs and turns to face him. When she does she give him a look over and gets an unnoticable blush on her face' Damn you weren't kidding outter he does look like a god. A sexy one that is.'

She then walks up to him and takes her rosario back from his hands and is about to put it on.

"Just because you saved me does not make us friends and does not make me instantly love you." She says before bitting his neck kind of harshly and sucks out her fill of his blood. "I hope to see you again tho. Also take care of the sentinental moka for me." Before putting on her rosario but not before winking at him sexily not that he notices because he catches her as she starts to fall. This turns moka into her normal self as she falls asleep in his arms.

"Well tskune that was fun. Anyways lets get her to the girl dorms and then lets go to ours since we are neighbors we will be seeing alot of each other. Also think about my offer."

They then head off leaving narutos first enemy and their first day of Yokai Academy behind them.

**A/n read and review**


	3. Chapter 3 meeting the succubis

**And here is chapter 3 enjoy**

===============================3==============================

The next day

After waking up and doing his morning rituals naruto then puts on his clothes. After that is done he then walks out of his room locking it and going to the door next to his and knocks.

"Get up tskune or you are going to be late!" he says knocking louder with every word. he then hears a click and tskune walks out.

"Um naruto it is 3 in the morning and school doesn't start till 8" he says tiredly.

"Who cares about class we gotta find the cafe and fast im starving. Come on hurry!" replies back naruto with his stomach growling its approval.

Tskune just stands there looking at naruto.

"Don't make me have to hurt you skune."

"Fine fine" he says before getting dressed and helping naruto search for the lunchroom. After 4 hours of searching everyone else in the school is now getting ready to leave for class and they had no luck finding the cafe at all.

"God damnit where the hell can a guy get some food around here" screams naruto out to the heavens. This is the time when moka finally finds them. Naruto laying in the corner all depressed like with a raincloud overhead and tskune trying to consol him.

"There there big guy we will find it soon. I hope. For the sake of your sanity at least." he says patting him on the back

"But tskune im starving." says naruto with sad puppy dog eyes. "I havent ate in a week! Man a week and i want my ramen."

"There you guys are" shouts moka as she runs up to them "I was looking everywhere for you."

"Oh hi moka" says tskune when he see's her. While he says that naruto's stomach growls louder.

"Oh your hungry too naruto?" asks moka in her sweet as rain voice.

"Famished more like it. How can you be hungry when your dorm has food in it? Which is total crap. You girls get massive dorm rooms with food while mine looks as big as a linen closet and no food within it. Not fair at all."

"Well i was wondering if i could you know" she asks sweetly while poking her fingers with her fangs poking out.

"My blood? Yea sure anytime you want im at your service milady" he says with a bow "But not 24/7 you got to eat other things too ok?"

"Oh thank you naruto your the best" she says before showing her fangs and gently bitting his neck "Capachu!" she then drinks her fill.

Ring ringggggg rings the school bell.

"Oh no were gonna be late" says tskune freaking out. He and moka then rush off to class while naruto just stands still.

"If you want to stalk me you have to do better than this" he says seemingly to no one.

"Naruto Hatake i'll be keeping my eye on you." says an overconfident voice.

"Yea sure have fun with that. Creep."

The presence then disperses and naruto starts to go to class before hearing someone female calling for help. With naruto being the nice guy he is he goes toward the voice intent on helping her out.

After ten minutes of searching he gets to a small pond there is a girl hanging off a tree.

'Damn how the hell do i keep getting lost? Oh wait its because of that fabled road of life.'

"Help me my legs just gave out on me for some reason." she says once she see's him approach her.

She was a beautiful girl wearing a yellow sweater under her uniform. She had blue hair with a yellow ribbon in it. But the most noticable feature was her chest. It was huge!

"Hang on i'll take you to the infirmiry", 'If i can find it that is' he says as he walks to her and helps her up by looping her arm around his shoulder.

"You better be lucky it was me who came to your rescue because if it was someone else they might of tried to take advantage of a beautiful maiden like you" he warns getting her to blush at the compliment.

She then turns to face him shoving her chest close to his.

"Thank you for helping me you see my chest is so large that it puts strain on me just to lug them around" she says pushing herself closer and jiggling her breast on his chest. This leads naruto to get a goofy smile as he realizes just how soft they are. 'Wow these are so soft. Softer than a very fluffy bunny'. She smiles noticing that he is getting intranced.

"Look into my eyes" she says getting him to do so. "Thanks for your help i appreciate it" 'charm'.

"Sure anytime." he says out of it. "I'd do anything for you." he then grabs her protectively as he takes her to the infirmiry.

'Sucess' she thinks noticing that her charm worked,'now to kiss him and make him mine.'

The infirmiry

After searching for an hour naruto finally makes it to the infirmiry and checks the girl in. Because of the long walk the charm wore off.

"So here we are. I didn't get your name. Mines Naruto Hatake." he asks her.

"Everyone knows who you are and im Kurumu."

"Wow thats a pretty name. Well it was nice meeting you but i have to go find the food place. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hungry." he says before walking out the door to go search again.

"Well i know how to cook. If you want after i check out i can make you something." after saying this naruto starts bowing before her.

"I am not worthy" he says as he continues to bow. This leads her to sweatdrop at his antics.

"Its not that big a deal."

"If you can make ramen it is."

"Yea i can do that."

"I think im in love." says naruto. This is the scene that moka walks into.

"Oh hey moka this is my new friend Kurumu she says she knows how to cook so shes gonna cook for me isn't that great?" he says happily.

"Yea i guess it is." she says before turning to kurumu "Nice to meet you kurumu im moka."

"Hey there akashiya."

"Great" says naruto as he puts one arm around each of their necks and pulling them into a hug. "We are going to be the best of friends i just know it." he says happily.

'Friends?' kurumu asks herself 'this is a great feeling' she thinks forgetting all about her plans since all she ever wanted was friends.

A few hours later in the girl dormitry

Kurumu was walking to mokas room. When she gets there she knocks on the door and moka answers.

"Oh hi kurumu you want something?" she asks.

"Yes we need to talk."

"Ok come in" She says as kurumu does so and they sit on mokas' bed.

"What you want to talk about?"

"Naruto."

"What about naruto?"

"I know you like him and i do too since he is my destined one. Even though we are friends i will try to make him mine. Im just giving you a warning. Let the better chick win" she says before leaving mokas room.

Moka just sits there speachless. Her new friend likes her naruto and is going to make him hers. 'Well if you are going to fight for him then so am i.' she thinks before turning off her light and goes to bed thinking of a certain godlike blonde.

**An as you can see im posting chapters that I had done months ago and now im posting. As you can see I kinda gave up on my older stories after a while. So yea don't expect me to write anymore on my first story I gave up on it. The dbz one I will try to but no promises. This one yes ill post more chapters today mabey to chap 5 but I gotta write more. But I get kicked out of my house next week so don't expect anymore for a long time. Anywho read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4 The God Of Yokai Academy

**HERE is chapter 4 enjoy ^.^**

==============================4===============================

A Few Weeks Later

They were sitting in class it has been a few weeks since they met kurumu and now the four of them are now the best of friends. Naruto has finally found his secret heaven in kurumus cooking. He won't eat anything but what ever she makes him even if it means eating nothing for a few days as long as she brings him food he eats.

For many people that would make them mad not getting anything in return but to kurumu it means she's doing something right on her quest for her destined ones heart.

Tskune was slowly coming to terms that yokai academy was the school he belonged in. Because of his friendship with naruto no one messes with him. Why you ask well it all began several days ago...

-FLASHBACK-

Everyone was standing in line to look at a piece of paper. This peice of paper happens to be very important. It shows the class rankings.

"Wow moka 13th place thats awesome" says tskune after seeing her score.

"Hehe thanks but its its nothing special" she waves off the compliment "What did you guys get?"

"I got 101" says tskune.

"142" wispers kurumu.

"Um i got 2" replies naruto "Which is weird cause im always lost so i barely even make it to my classes and rarely, if ever, on time." He says wondering why his grades were so high.

You see this is because all of his teachers are female and infatuated with him that they give him a's for just showing up. They think of him as a good eye candy that seemingly makes their day better.

They all nod. Ever since getting to yokai naruto always gets lost. He as already spent several days sleeping outside because he forgot where his dorm room was. If you look hard enough in the woods surrounding the school you can find several campsights where he has slept at. Now they walk him to his room every night but he still manages to get lost.

"Wow yukari sendo 1st place thats so great" says a voice very mockingly "You are a genious. But don't get a swelled head cause you are still a worthless half breed"

This voice belongs to the class president. He was currently picking on the 15(yes im making her 15) year old genious yukari sendo. The reason why is because she is a witch. A borderbeing.

"Class prez?" she asks scared and backing up while holding her wand behind her back.

"I dont think you should even be at this school HALFBREED" he says this which makes her use her wand making a tub of hot water fall on his head.

"Hahahahaah thats what you get jackass" she laughs at him.

"Why you" he says before walking toward her threntingly. Before he could do a thing moka gets in front of her protectivly.

"I know this does not concern me but stop picking on her." she says making him laugh but still walks up to them. Before he could go far they hear a loud snap and then him screaming.

"You heard what the pretty lady said ugly now back off before you lose that arm." says naruto in all his glory after snapping his arm in half sideways.

"This is not over." he says warningly before running off.

Later at the Cafe

They were in their seats at their table and yukari was sitting with them. Right now naruto was chowing down on some ramen that kurumu made for him.

"Are you ok?" moka asks yukari.

"Yeah im fine. But you were awesome out there moka in fact. I LOVE YOU MOKA!" she says excitedly "Ever since i first saw you i fell in love so please go out with me!"

"Uhhh as friends?"

"Yay" she says before jumping her and giving her a hug.

"elllcme foo ra roo yaury" says naruto with his mouth full.

"What was that?"

"I said welcome to the crew yukari" he repeats after swallowing.

"Crew what crew?" she asks.

"Thats his way of saying that your his friend" answers tskune. "Anyway lunch time is over so i'll see you guys later i got to go to gym" he says before walking to class.

So they all start walking to class but yukari was hanging on to moka while holding her breast.

"Wow moka your boobs are much softer and bigger than they look" she says coping a feel.

"Stop yukari that feels weird." she says dazed.

"Dont worry moka i wont let anyman mess with you cause i claim you as mine."

Moka just looks toward naruto and see's him still eating the ramen at the table.

"Um ima go get naruto he's still over there eating i dont want him getting lost again." she says before trying to head his way but yukari does not let her.

"No moka leave him he's just a pretty boy dodo bird who gets lost all the time besides you have me."

"But.."

"No buts now come on let him enjoy his food." she says sternly before dragging her to class. 'So i got to get rid of him first to make moka mine. Get ready naruto. For this, IS WAR!' she thinks heatedly.

"Achoo!"

'Hmm someones thinking of me.' he thinks as he gets a chill down his spine 'Oh well as long as its not chichi then im fine' he reassures himself before going back to the goodness that is ramen.

Later on

Naruto was walking around aimlessly looking for his next class. While he was walking random objects would fall down on him but still miss him completly. He was so lost in fact that he just stopped.

"Now where did i wander off to?" he asks himself as a cow misses him completly."And where did that cow come from?" he asks scratching his head "It wasn't there a second ago? Funny well mabey this is the room." he says as he opens a door to find him at..

"The infirmiry? Again? Ugh im so lost." he says before sitting on a bed. "Oh well might as well take a nap till the nurse gets here to help me find my way" he says giggling before falling asleep.

While this was happening the one responsible for the objects was following him.

'How the hell do i keep missing? Its like he retracts pranks so they don't affect him. THATS BULLSHIT! Well if i cant dissuade him by force ima have to go with subtlity' she thinks before going to find kurumu to put her plan in action.

With Kurumu

Kurumu was in cooking class whipping up a snack for naruto.

"Hmm i hope he likes homemade sugar cookies and milk" she says giddily "Im so close to winning my destined ones heart i can feel it" she laughs happily.

"Hey kurumu the nurse wants you at room 509 please head there now." says the cooking teacher.

"Right away" she says before heading that way. 'Did naruto get lost again and end up at the infirmiry? Well i guess so. Mabey i should make my move now?'

While she was leaving yukari was giggling to herself 'Now just wait 15 mins and go get moka to go there then make them kiss in front of her and she will be mine Muahahahaha'

6 mins later at the infirmiry room

Kurumu finally makes it to the infirmiry and she walks inside to see naruto asleep on the bed. He was the only one in the room. 'This will be easier than i thought.' she thinks to herself as she walks over to the bed, sits down, puts his head in her lap, and runs her fingers through his hair in a loving manor.

'My destined one has such soft silky hair and he looks so peaceful' she thinks as she continues to play with his hair.

After a few minutes naruto slowly wakes up.

"Rise and shine my destined one" she says softly.

"Hmmm kurumu? Hey whats up?"

"Just came to pick you up but you seemed so peaceful so i let you sleep. In my lap." she answers softly.

"Mmmm i can get used to this." he says as he closes his eyes then suddenly he starts to cradle her.

"Oh Naruto you move fast."

"Um sorry but im not doing anything. My bodies moving on my own." he says frantically before his hands move and grab her breats and starts to grope them.

"Well even if it isn't. Im not complaining. This feels nice." she says enjoying the feeling of her destined ones hands groping her chest.

'Oh my god they are way to soft' thinks naruto about to enter pervy land. 'No no naruto you are not a perv so stop thinking like one.' he tells him self. His scarfed face then slowly comes closer to hers.

Moka walks in right as they are about to kiss.

"..."

"Moka someone is forcing me to do this. This is not on my own accord." he replies. This has two effects kurumu gets sad and moka gets happy.

"Oh" says kurumu sadly.

"Not that i didnt enjoy it that is." this switches the faces "I did but this is wrong. Im sorry moka, kurumu."

"Its ok naruto" they both say.

"Anyways Yukari thats enough."

"Eep."

"Its not nice playing with others yukari feelings" he says sternly after she comes in the room."Your lucky it was me or else they would of been meanishly mad at you."

"Shut up I hate you all" she says before running off crying.

Blink Blink

"What just happened?" asks kurumu.

"Yukari was using you and me to make moka hers. But it failed cause i know what to say in bad situations. Well we better go find her."

"Why?"

"She is a little girl running off crying. If that doesn't attract the creeps, pedos, and molesters then i don't know what will." he says before rushing off to find her.

"Um isn't he going the wrong way?" asks kurumu.

"You go find yukari since your the fastest while i get naruto going in the right direction" says moka as they both run off to follow their plan.

With Yukari

Yukari was running aimlessly into the courtyard in the school. She was crying 'Why why does everyone hate me?' she asks herself before running into something.

"Wach where your going you idiot" she says rubbing her noggin.

"Well to you i guess i am an idiot. But im an idiot with friends" he mocks "This time pretty boy isn't here to save you and even if he does come i have enough manpower to kill him." he says before he and his friends transforms into very ugly lizardmen.

Yukari brings out her wand to protect her but before she could do anything he snaps it in half.

"Haha now imma eat you" he says before snapping her jaws at her but instead hits nothing but a fist to his jaw making him draw blood.

"No body makes me bleed my own blood" he says as he frantically searches for whoever hit him.

"What did i tell you ugly" says naruto and he looks pissed. "That if i see you again i'd rip off your arm. I gave you a warning but you disregared it." he says before whisps of black flames surround his body.

"I'm not afraid of you. Get em boys." he says before attacking.

"Well you should be." says naruto before defending first then attacking.

First he dodges their innital attack he then starts picking them off one by one. Each one more destroyed than the last.

After a few minutes of broken bones and dislocated body parts naruto is now standing over their mutilated corspses. A clone flicks the fire alarm and the students and teachers comes out to the courtyard beleiving that their was a fire. But what they saw shocked them to the core.

Naruto was standing over the beaten bodies and there was a ray of sunshine was on his body making him look like an actual god with black flames surrounding his body.

"Listen up" he says in a divine tone "This is your warning. If any of you mess with anyone i call a friend or my new little sister Yukari Sendo what you see beneath me would look like a toddlers birthday present. This is your one and only warning." He says before dispersing into black flames.

Everyone there just stood.

"Oh my god he is a god" says someone.

"I pity whoever pisses him off."

"Did he just say that yukari sendo is his sister?"

"Oh my god."

"Why would he want her as a sister?"asks one.

"Who cares just don't piss him off." answers another.

Because of how he looked with the background this lead to rumors that spread saying beware the god of yokai academy.

Later On

"Wow did you see him?" yukari asks moka."He looked like a true god. I mean seriously he looked divine."

"Yea." 'Now i really want to find out more about him. Just when i think iv'e pinpointed what monster he is he just does something to shoot my hypothesis right out the window' she thinks to herself.

"Oh come on im not that great" naruto says dimissively. "I always protect my friends and besides" he says before wrapping yukari in a hug "I get a new cute little sister. Just you wait ima teach you almost all i know about pranks trust me it'l be great." he says happily.

"Thanks niisan."

"Sniff. IIts been so long since i was last called that it bring back memories." he says sniffling and wiping away a tear.

"So yea all my friends are under my protection. Now i dare someone to hastle you or tskune about what you are or they would have to deal with me."

"The god of yokai academy" says kurumu as she brings naruto his dinner.

"Oh thank kami for you food kurumu your cooking is the best." he says happily giving her a hug then starts to chow down while thinking 'sorry chichi but its true. At least your not here to be mad at me' before their very eyes a broom materalizes out of nowhere and hits him on the head hard.

0.0

"..."

"Damn you chichi" curses naruto to the broom.

"..?"

"No its that acurrsed broom of hers."

"Did you read my mind naruto?" yukari asks him.

Naruto then curls into a ball and cries "The dots i read the dots."

"What dots?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not again. Why me kami why me!" naruto cries out to the heavens.

-FLASHBACK END-

This lead to people giving them a wide berth but then it dwindled down and people weren't scared any more since all he does is eat and get lost their not that afraid. But they still head his warning to some extent.

**A/n and this is chappie 4 fyi trying to find a job is hard -.- very hard. Expeccially when no one tries to help and you get hounded about it ugg.**


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble in Finding a Club

Chapter 5 enjoy

=============================5=========================

Back In the Class Same Day

As i was saying last chapter they were in homeroom and of course naruto is late and is just now walking in the door.

"Thanks for finally joining us Mr. Hatake" says the teacher as he enters the doorway.

"Sorry im late but an old lady needed help to cross the street and right after that someone decided to steal her purse. So i pursued the culprit to an abandoned factory beat him up and got the purse. Then i gave the old lady back the purse but alas it was the wrong purse so i had to go find the right one." was his excuse this time.

"There are no streets or old women here" sweatdrops the whole class.

"Cant you come up with a better excuse hatake?" asks nekonome sensei tiredly but still somehow cheerful.

"Hehe sorry" he says before going to his seat.

"Ok now that naruto's here we can start. Ok today we will only have homeroom then you got something special to do. You get to choose a club that you will be in for your stay at this academy hence why today is club picking day." she says before continuing. "When you leave the room there will be posts of different clubs. Also do not forget to check out the newspaper club that i adivse thanks and have fun. Dismissed." she finishes as everyone gets up to leave.

"So naruto what club do you wanna join" moka asks him but all she hears is a light snore for a responce. The son of a bitch fell asleep! Oh she should just smack him but he looked too peaceful so she just sits next to him and grabs his hand then uses his hand as a pillow as she too fell asleep.

After a few minutes of peacful slumber kurumu walks in the room looking for her destined one and sees him sleeping with moka sleeping on his hand. Before she could do anything both Tskune and Yukari walk in and see's the same thing.

"Ahem" coughs kurumu loudly causing moka to wake up "What are you doing with MY destined one?" she asks.

"Sleeping what does it look like?" she says defensively."He fell asleep so i kept him company and i accidently fell asleep too. Its very hard to wake him up when he looks peaceful. You know what i mean i know you do."

"Yea it is hard." she agrees.

"Anyway what club do you guys wanna join?" asks tskune "I was thinking of trying out the swimming club."

"Im here to get naruto to join the cooking club with me."

"Im joining a club with naruto." says moka glaring at kurumu.

"Im in the club for border beings like myself but i want to join which ever one tskune joins." replies yukari.

"I guess we have to wait for naruto to decide."

"You guys have fun and pick your own club don't let me ruin your fun. Besides i already know which club im joining and im not telling you guys until you find a club that suits you. Now take your noise outside im tired and havent slept in a week so ima get some zzz's" says naruto tiredly before falling back asleep.

"Wow i did not know he was that tired. And how does he do it being tired for days and not eating for a week i mean. Its weird and would ruin many people. Also how in the hell does he eat without ever moving that damned scarf of his." exclaims kurumu.

"Yea just how does he do that?" asks moka.

"Well im going to the swim club if anyone wants to join me." says tskune as he and yukari both leave to go to the club.

"Well come on moka lets go with them we will come back later to join the club he chose afterward."

"But im a vampire and i don't know how to swim." complains moka.

"Then don't swim. Lets let my destined one get some sleep." she says before grabbing moka's arm and leading her away from their sleeping love intrest.

At The Swim Club

Currently at the swim club we see the gang all in swimwear and in the pool when the president of the club comes over to tskune.

"Hey there handsome would you like to swim with me?" she asks him seductively "Names Tamao Ichinose."

"Oh hey there im Tskune Aono. Sorry but im staying with my friends we don't know if we are actually joining your club and besides if this isn't the club that naruto wants to join then we won't. You see we kind of want to stick together as a group" he refuses her with these words gently.

"Naruto?"

"Yea Naruto Hatake the guy with the scarf, always late and comes with lame excuses. He is kind of my best friend."

"Oh him. Anyways why don't you swim with me for a while you know to get to know each other better." she says not taking no for an answer.

For about half an hour everyone was swimming and having fun but moka who was sitting away from the pool thinking about naruto before she hears the guys screaming. When she looks at the pool she see's the girls were actually mermaids and were sucking the mens life.

'Wait isn't tskune in the water. I can't help him since naruto isn't here to take off my rosario. Damn i need a way to remove it myself. Mabey naruto has an idea?'

While this was happening kurumu was thinking praticaly the same thing. Only she was going in to save tskune. She grew out her wings and flew up over head to see tamao about to do the mermaid mating ritual with him.

"Oh no you don't" she says before sweeping down to get him out of harms way. But before she can reach him a mermaid drags her off course.

'Oh no' she thinks to herself.

"Naruto help me" she calls out before a mermaid slaps her.

"How dare you be close to someone like naruto you slut" she says before trying to drown her. "Your kind is nothing but whores who would try anything to suduce men so why does he hang with you." she says heatedly.

"Well mabey its because i befriended him instead of looked from afar like a scardy cat. Oh wait your afraid of scardy cats since your a fish" she says.

"Dems are fighting words" says the mermaid before they start fighting.

Before anything gets way too out of hand they hear a voice.

"I don't get any sleep in over 12 days and my first chance to get some rest you guys pull off this crap." says a very familliar voice which turns out to be naruto who was standing on top of the water of the pool? How the hell can he do that? Better yet what kind of monster could do the things he does?

"You should be ashamed of yourselves these are your fellow students not your prey. Pratice with dummies or something not the real deal or someone like me could come around and kill you all expecially since this place is a fucking school not your damn back yard. I think you guys need a lesson so i will teach it to you. Get ready because class is in session." Says naruto before sending out clones to get the nontrouble makers out of harms way.

"Don't just sit there ATTACK HIM" shouts one of the mermaids.

Naruto just stands there focusing chackra into his hand. Since its been a while since he used it, it took a while. They see lightening start cracking around his wrist and it makes a chirping noise.

"What the fuck you can control the elements?" asks a mermaid.

"Mabey mabey not but this is for making me wake up CHIDORI!" he shouts before levatating above the water and thrusting his hand in the water. Sending 10,000 volts of lightening into the water frying the mermaids like in a cartoon but not killing them.

"There now no more. Be good girls and i may give you a treat or a free show. Whatever you like better." he says winking at the mermaids first before dissapearing to get some more rest.

This leads the mermaids too blush thinking of what he may be implying. They all silently agree to be 'good girls' so they can get this treat he speaks of.

"Leave it to naruto to turn a pool of enemies to a pile of mush all because of some flirty words" says tskune impressed with naruto and his ability to turn people for the better.

For some reason this didnt make moka and kurumu to get jealous. It was just words to get them to behave right? Right?

"Wow you find something new about him and he does something to question what he is. I wonder what type of monster he is?" says yukari after getting back from getting naruto to save their friends.

"I have no idea. Im trying to find that out myself" answeres both moka and kurumu at the same time.

They then leave to go find naruto.

Somewhere On Campus

They searched for several hours but found nothing.

"Where can he be?" asks moka. Before anyone could say something their homeroom teacher Nekonome sensei appears.

"Well did you find a club?"

"No we were too busy looking for naruto."

"Thats great!" she says cheerfully. "Then you can join the newspaper club" she says before dragging them off to the club.

After a while they make it to their homeroom classroom that had a sign saying Newspaper Club and when they walk in they see a sleeping naruto who wakes up when they walk in.

"Took you guys long enough" he says in a lazy drawl "I almost thought you guys decided to join other clubs."

"We search for hours looking for you and yet you came back right where we first started. But why this club?"

"You see i felt bad for missing so much of Miss nekonome sensei's class that when i heard that she was the advisor for a club i decided to join hers since she is my fave teacher." he explains

"And why's that?"

"No true reason i just like her she's pretty and a great teacher."

"Awww thanks Mr. Hatake you are too sweet" says their blushing teacher who was pawing the air like a cat with her tail waving excitedly. "Well i got a faculty meeting to go to so yea."

"Is this all the members?"

"No theres still the president and i think thats him" she says as the door opens. And it opens slowly, very slowly, to reveal…

**And that's a rap this is the last one im posting today and for a long while I hope you understand read and review**


	6. Chapter 6 Trouble With A Perv

A/n and heres the 6th chapter oh and im only doing this once

**Disclaimer I own nothing Naruto and Rosario vampire are owned by the manga aurthors. Also any ideas are either from my mind or from other writers but in my own words so im not trying to copy your stuff.**

Please forgive my errors

-story start-

It reveals a handsome looking man with sparkling brown hair and in a sparkling school uniform. Wait its not sparkles its glitter.

"Here is your president Ginei Morioka. Now gin will tell you what to expect and whats expected from you for the club. Good luck and make friends with your senpai" she says before heading off to the faculty meeting she spoke of.

After she leaves he twirls around and glitter flies everywhere and right as he is about to speak naruto says something before he could even form words.

"That was the gayest thing i seen since when my sister dressed my nefew for his trip to space. And that was gay. Very gay."

"Really?" his friends ask.

"Yea i have pictures." he says before showing them the pictures. "Im just glad i saved him from the god awful moe howard haircut she was going to give him. That was and still is the greatest acheivement in my life."

"..."

"Hey i had to look at for him. Tho if i let him have that haircut i could of used him to make freeza die of laughter. Then again if i did he'd probably want to keep him since freeza was kind of fruity himself."

"..."

"Oh sorry i just ramble about random things so don't worry about that." he says dissmissivly.

"Anyway what we gotta do pervy wolf" he asks naruto.

"Well fox boy the news..."

"Wait did you just say fox?"

"Huh oh his scent is of foxes so he must be a fox. Just like i smell like a wolf. Tho i don't know why he'd call me pervy when we just met"

"Yea whats so great about me being a fox anyways im still me."

"So all this time you were a fox?"

"Yea."

"But foxes can't do all the things you do."

"Then im a special fox. Anyway perv spotlights back on you."

"Ok like i was saying the newspaper crew goes after any juicy peice of info you come across to make it a story. Also you can like make a segment of something you want to write about. So this isn't a joyride since this is a school of monsters getting that juicy info may get you hurt. But dont worry i will protect my fellow clubmates." he says with a dramatic flair.

"Nice speech perv but we are over here not on mokas chest." he says because during the whole speech gin kept glancing at mokas' chestal area.

"Whatever do you mean?" he says feigning ignorance.

"Don't bullshit with me perv or your going to get hurt badly." Naruto says protectively. "Iv'e had my fair share of perverts so i know one when i see one" he then gets close to gins ear and whispers "And every pervert i met i fooled all their attempts and made them cry while i watched laughing all the while so don't try anything stupid with me near."

After saying what he wanted to naruto then sits back down and nods off to sleep. Gin was sweating slightly very afraid of this fox. He can tell why people call him a god. But like all perverts this did not disuade him. Infact just the oposite now he really wants to try to prove his peeping skills.

Back to the others they were confused what was naruto talking about?

"Um gin what did naruto tell you" asks tskune.

"Oh nothing just that he's pretty tired so he won't be helping us today. Anyway lets put these flyers up" he says as he grabs a pile and hands it to moka and kurumu to put on the wall while he snds tskune and yukari out to look for scoops. They then do what they were assigned. Naruto was sleeping with an eye barely open to keep an eye on gin.

Soon enough Moka and kurumu were on ladders trying to put the posters up extremely high.

"Is this good enough?"they ask.

"No just a bit higher." he says before crouching down to get a look at their panties. Naurto notices this and uses a genjutsu that makes things seem further away. This lead gin to keep getting lower because to him it seems that their skirts kept growing longer. Soon enough he was on the floor looking up.

At that moment tskune and yukari come back with a few leads and moka and kurumu gave up on the poster and turns around and see's gin looking up their skirts while on the ground to do so.

"What the hell are you doing?" they ask him.

"Um getting a better angle to see the posters?" he says.

Naruto then gets up.

"Aww who cares about it anyway he didnt see anything and it probably wont happen again."

"What do you mean he didnt see a thing?" asks moka.

"I made your skirts get longer in his eyes hence why he was on the floor. Anyways what scoops did you guys get?"

"Well theres this thing about a pervert sneaking and looking at women."

"Hmm another perv just great." sighs naruto before shrugging and saying "Well not my problem. You guys have fun with this scoop im gonna go find something for my segment. Let me know if you need me to kick some ass" he says before leaving the room to wander on that fabled road of life.

"Did naruto just leave us?"

"I think so."

"Well lets get to scooping for our story."

"Yea" they say uninterested now that narutos gone before getting to work.

Later That day

We find naruto walking down the halls with a notebook in hand jolting down notes for his segment on the school newspaper. People were moving out of his way just letting him wander on. Until he stops.

"You do know i can still tell that you are following me." he says out loud.

"Hmm just letting you know im still watching you."

"Yea yea whatever just let me be creep. Or i'll kick your ass." He says warningly to the presense which quickly leaves.

"Huh wimp." he says before continuing his walk. Until yukari rushes over to him.

"Niisan tskune is being framed as the pervert and mokas in trouble."

"Huh? You say something?"

"Niisan"

"Maa maa lead the way." he says before they head off to help their friends.

On the rooftops

On the rooftops we find moka alone with gin and he was creeping up to her.

"Gin what the fuck did i tell you about perving on my friends!" says a furious naruto.

"Heh like im afraid of you theres a full moon tonight so im stronger."

"Heh you underestimate me mutt."

"No naruto let me" says moka. "I feel bad for beleiving him in the first place so its only fair i redeem myself."

"Sure thing moka" he says before removing her rosario which makes her turn to her true form.

"Wow moka you got more beautiful so much that i feel even more empowered." gin says before transforming. Moka just ignores him and looks at naruto.

"Hmph so your a fox?" she asks.

"Somewhat." he replies with a shrug.

"Hmm anyways i need to ask you something after i finish off the horny mutt."

"Just don't kill him" he says before watching her lose at first but then totaly kicked his ass once the clouds covered up the moon.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" she shouts before doing her signature finisher move knocking gin down and out.

Clap Clap

"Nice kick moka so what you want to ask me."

"Since outer is kind of scared ima ask for her. She wants you to take her out on a date and soon. She is absolutely infatuated with you. Not that i care or anything but you would make a great mate."

"Hehe really she cares that much about me? Well im sorry but.."

"But what?" she asks slightly nervous.

"What about you? Your your own self. Itl be wrong for me to do this when you have your own opinion." he says "I mean it pretty much forces me to be with you as well so sorry but i can not accept." He then turns to leave her before waving and walking off.

Moka just stands there. He wouldn't make a move just because he does not want to force her, a vampire, to do something that she might not want. It was exeriliating that he cared about what she herself thought even tho she was a vampire. So she then decides that he will be hers and absolutely nothing was gonna stop her.

The next day

The gang was in the club room waiting for their resident fox. He was over two hours late to the meeting and didn't even show up in school that day.

"Mabey he's sick? Either that or he is unbeleivablely lost."

"Yea mabey." kurumu says before looking at moka who seemed sort of happy. Did she make her move already? Oh no she was not gonna lose to her. Not on her life.

Before they could continue there talking the door opens and naruto walks in with tamao.

"Sorry im late. This time an eagle stole my sandwhich so i chased him down but before i could catch it a fish the size of a full grown ogre ate it then quickly jumped back into the water. So i jumped in after it. Long story short she had to save me because i almost drowned. Right tamao?"

"Yea i sure did. So we hung out all day and i now wish to join your club" she says agreeing with his story.

"Really now?" asks both kurumu and moka.

"What? Im not lying." they both answer in perfect sync.

"So why are you here tamao?" asks kurumu.

"Well tskune survived the mermaid mating ritual so im here to stay closer with my mate." she says before sitting on tskunes lap.

"What really?" asks yukari worriedly.

"Its true i did survive i do not know how tho." says tskune.

"So now we are mates and im going to stick close with my mate. Can't let other monsters make a move on MY mate when im not around now can i?" tamao says happishly protective while looking at yukari.

"Anywho i got my first segment done. Its titled The Fabled Road of Life" he says before something bad could happen.

"Great we also finished the pervert story and now its ready to print." Moka says extra happily. Before going to naruto and before she even asks he puts his neck under her mouth.

"Go on its fine" he says as she happily goes "Capachu" and drinks her fill.

"Thanks naruto your the best and your blood is amazing."

"Hehe your welcome." he says before kurumu puts his head in her chest.

"Oh naruto i made you your dinner" she says as she pushes his head further into her chest.

"Oh kurumu your my personal angel making my dinner for me" he says happily. Before a light bulb goes over his head. "Hey i know during our break ill take you to the most expensive resturant i can find thanking you for always making sure im fed. How does that sound?"

"Are you asking me out?" she asks which makes moka curious to his answer.

"If you want to call it that i mean its just a thank you dinner but if you want it to be then sure. But our breaks in a few months. So itl be in a while."

"So its not a date?"

"No not yet at least im waiting for something first" he says before glancing at the rosario on mokas neck."Which reminds me here moka" he says befor handing her a glove. "Use this glove and you can take off your rosario for when im not there so you can still protect yourself."

She then takes it and hands him a note that says 'read me' on it. So he does so.

_To fox boy,_

_This is inner moka and i would not be dissinterested if you include me with outer. On the agreement that im the one you have to suduce if you want to have sex with her. Good luck with this tho i do love to play hard to get ;) _

_Signed Inner Moka Akashiya._

_BAR_

"Hmm well ok then if she agrees then i guess its ok" he whispers in her ear "Oh to let you know i pratice pologmy. Its a family tradition at my hometown since im the only person left in my clan so its my duty to revive my clan. I know it sounds weird but its how i was raised. Think about it first." he says before walking off to wander some more.

"Wow he left again." says kurumu sadly before turning toward moka "What did naruto tell you?"

"Oh its nothing." after that was said they then go and type up there storys for the first edition of this years newspaper article. Fresh off the press from the newspaper club.

**And there it is chappie 6**

**Also im looking for a beta that wouldn't mind adding in some fight scenes because im not good at that please pm me if you wish to help a fanfic writer that is starting out id very well appreciate it**


	7. Chapter 7 The Missing Girls

**And here is chapter 7 enjoy and be warned this chapter has bad suggestions in this chapter**

=============================7==================================

A month later

It has been a month since they did their first story and the newspaper club was doing good at doing their job. Even tho they have the same club naruto is always tired when he gets back and they have no clue as to why. Right now they are on their next big break.

"So we all agree that our next big story is on the missing girls?" Gin asks the club. they all nod their heads in agreement. Well except for naruto who was drifting on and off to sleep.

"Naruto are you ok?" asks moka concerned for his health.

"Huh you say something?" he asks tiredly.

"I said are you alright?"

"Oh me? Im fine nothing to bad just haven't slept in over a month" he replies.

"A MONTH YOU HAVEN'T SLEPT IN A MONTH!" asks kurumu furiously.

"Dude thats not good for your heatlh" says gin slightly concerned.

"Im fine i'll live" he reasurses them. "I just got a lot on my plate right now. I should be fine. Anyway lets get to scooping." he says before heading to the door. He does not get far. For kurumu stops him in his tracks.

"No you dont Mr. im taking you to the infirmiry and making you go to sleep you hear me" she says before dragging him off to do so.

"So moka when are you going to ask him out?" tskune asks moka getting her to gasp in surprise.

"Yea" agrees tamao before sitting in tskunes lap.

"Even tho i hate to admit it you and fox boy would make a great couple" agrees gin.

"I can't you see he pratices pologmy and i kind of want him to myself." she says poking her fingers together.

"Well yea fox yokai are a very proud rare breed of endangered monsters. Theres only about 50 or so left. So yea i see why he'd want multiple mates. Its so his kind do not die out. They are also very powerful even moreso by the number of tails they have. Only the top most strongest one has 9 tails and that one is said to be of equal if not greater power than the three vampire lords combined." explains gin.

"Yea i wonder how much tails he has?" Asks tskune wrapping his arms around tamao.

"Same here but my guess is six max and four at the minimum. By the way tskune are you a human?" asks gin.

"Yea i am. But as long as not that many people know i should be fine" he answers proudly not afraid to announce it anymore because he knows his friends will have his back.

"You should be very lucky that you are friends with someone powerful like naruto or else most monsters will try to kill you." he says thinking of a certain person.

"Yea i'll keep that in mind. Thanks for having my back gin. I guess you can be a good role model if you try hard enough."

"Hehe thanks. Well this story won't write itself so lets go find some leads." says gin as they all go and searches. While this is going on moka was thinking hard.

'Can i really accept that he needs to have many people to bear him children so his kind do not run out? Can i really share him?' she asks herself. But she could not find an answer just yet.

With naruto

Kurumu was leading naruto to somewhere.

"Um i know i get lost a lot and all but isn't the infirmiry the other way?" questions naruto. "I do end up there a lot so thats probably the only place i truly know where it is."

"Im not taking you there. Im taking you to my dorm."

"Why's that?"

"Reasons." she says before making her way to her room. When she gets there she leads him to the bed.

"Now stay here and rest. Im going to help them search for clues. And when i get back you BETTER still be here ASLEEP! Understood?" she says sternly.

Naruto just yawns very loudly and gets comfortable and goes to sleep. Kurumu just stands there looking at him rest before going up to him and kissing his forehead.

"Sweet dreams my destined one." she says longly before leaving and locking the door.

- Later on that day

They have been looking for clues and the only thing they have proof of is that all the missing girls had or went to the art room.

"Ok" says gin "We need someone female to go take art classes for a while to search inside for any clues. Any volunteers?" he asks looking at the femals in the club.

"I'll do it" says moka. "After naruto im pretty much the strongest and now that i have this glove i can take off the rosario so im our best bet."

"Hmm that is true. Any objections?" asks gin looking at the other females. There were none. "Ok since we have that sorted out all we have to do is give you a week to find solid evidence if not then we will have to look again or write a different story for our headliner."

"I will try my best." says moka before leaving to try to get in the class.

"Now what?" asks tamao.

"Now we wait."

No on noticed that something was listening in on their plans. That thing was a snake. After hearing all it needs to know the snake then leaves to report back to its master.

One day before a week later

It has been almost a week since moka went undercover and so far there was no solid evidence. Moka has one more day to find a clue or the story is a bust.

The next day

We now find our gang in the club room everyone was there except moka and yukari. Naruto was sleeping in the desk. The others were pacing waiting on yukari to get back.

"Whats taking her so long?" asks gin.

"I didn't see moka in class today." says kurumu. This makes naruto sit up.

"What moka wasn't in class?" he asks now awake.

"Yea why?"

"Hmmm thats odd she never told me she was sick today." he ponders before yukari walks in the door.

"Guys mokas missing i could not find her anywhere." she says franticaly.

"Mutt get to sniffing for moka NOW!" commands naruto as he finally decides to transform.

Everyone pauses as they watch naruto transform. His hair gets wilder and a sick red energy envelopes him. Then pops out a single red swishing tail. His eyes turned slitted. He then crouches down and starts sniffing. Once finding her scent he then rushes off a blur.

"Thats his true form?"asks yukari.

"I dont think so" says gin "He seems WAY stronger than a single tail. He must be holding back. Alot." he says.

"Shouldn't we go help him he may get lost?" asks kurumu.

"Nah" says gin "We will just get in his way besides he is using a nose way sharper than mine can ever be so he wont get lost as long as he gots her scent."

"So what do we do?" asks tskune.

"Now we wait for him to get back. He should be able to get the evidence we need."

They then wait for him to return.

With naruto

Naruto was rushing down the halls. Everyone was moving out of his way.

"The god of yokai academy is a fox?" asks a random student.

"Holy shit man. He must be a very powerful one then."

"Heh bullshit he only has a single tail he a weak one why the hell are we afraid of a one tailed fox."

This then leads to rumors spreading 3 in fact.

1 he is a fox which is truth

2 hes a powerful one opinion that is true

3 hes a weak one since he has 1 tail opinion

Naruto just ignores them and rushes off to where her scent leads him. 'You better be alright moka' he thinks. After running for 30 mins he then finds himself at the art room. He then turns back normal and goes into shinobi mode.

He slowly checks the window and see's the lights are off.

'Hmm so no ones in here but her scent ends here. She must be in trouble' he thinks before entering the room and locking the door behind him.

He then walks up to the walls and checks them for a hidden room. After 10 mins of fruitless searching he then hears crying noises.

'Thats odd since when do empty rooms cry. Either there is a lonely ghost here or the girls are somewhere in this room. But if moka was in trouble then why didn't she use the glove i gave her? Hmmmm that is unless someone took it from her when she wasn't looking. Ok first ima search for the glove. Find that then you find the culprit. Then i will look for where the crying is coming from. Moka first crying rooms later.'

He walks up to the teachers drawrs and searches them.'Not here' he then checks the trash can and finds stones resembling a glove. 'clever they destroy it now to looks for the crying' he thinks before searching for it.

After another 10 mins he finally find a hidden room. The reason it was hard to find was because there was a rug covering half of the room and it was under neath the rug.

'Found it' he says before opening the door to find statues of crying naked girls. 'thats just wrong' he thinks before promising to save them after he finds moka. He then looks around never noticing the silent moving snakes following him as he looked.

-WARNING THIS SCENE SUGGESTS RAPE DOES NOT HAPPEN BUT STILL SUGGEST IT SO READ IF YOU DARE!-

Naruto continues to look.

"Damn how many girls has she kidnapped" naruto whisper to him self "Moka where the hell are you?"

He continues to go down the corridoor searching and searching. Finally after 10 mins of walking he see's moka.

She was naked and was stone from her neck down. She looked beaten up And had tape covering her mouth. She was also crying.

Naruto then rushes to her side and removes the tape.

"Are you ok moka" he asks worridly.

"Oh naruto im so scared but you have to hurry she should be coming back soon."

"Who did this to you?"

"The art teacher she got me by suprise. I was working late on a project when she sneaked up on me. removed my clothes and my glove, and turned me to stone she said that i was bait to get you."

"To get me? Why would she want me?"

"Something about forcing you to give her an heir."

"Hahaa thats stupid. Even if she raped me i can still sterilize my semen and the only thing that would happen was id get laid." he says laughing not noticing that the snake was about to bite him.

"Then all i have to do is take over your mind for a while with the help of my friend over here." says the art teacher showing a statue of the math teacher stoned while holding her tail that takes over peoples minds.

"So you did do all this. Well ima have to stop you" he says getting into a defensive stance with the snakes now on his body not that he could feel it.

"Hah you think im dumb enough not to come prepared i know that fighting you is suicide at my strength."

"What do you mean?"

"NOW!" she shouts as the snakes bite his arms and legs instantly turning them into stone. And she rushes over using the lamila tail to take over his mind.

"What are you going to be doing to him?" moka asks.

"Well im going to rape him infront of your very eye then ill make the man you love rape you then kill you. Haha" she says before trying that but naruto just stands ther untill he starts laughing.

"**Hahahah you got to be kidding me! Thats your big plan hahaha foolish im immune to mind altering substances. Also your pathetic stone is just that!**" he says in a divined tone. "**Now for even suggesting that you are doing this over jealousy i am going to show you just how much like a god i am. Now moka you might not want to look this will be ugly so 'infinate darkness technique'**" he says and everything turns black for moka but she can still here the art teachers screams so she faints.

Later on

The door opens up with naruto bridal carring with a now clothed moka who was sleeping in his arms. Everyone rushes over to naruto.

"Do not fret she is fine she just had a trumatic experience she will be fine." he says before telling what happened and handing gin the art teachers written confession.

"Now if you would excuse me im taking moka to her room. I'll see you guys later" he says before walking off.

"Wow" says gin breaking the silence "He is good." they all nod in agreement before working on printing the headliner.

Moka's room

Naruto enters moka room sits her down, covers her in her blanket before heading to the door.

"Naruto wait!" she calls out to him "Stay with me tonight please?"

"Are you sure moka?"

"Please naruto!"

"Ok" he says before walking to her bed and sitting down. Moka then falls back asleep.

During that night naruto just sits there and watches her sleep till morning. When moka woke up the next morning he was gone leaving no evidence that he was even there.

**And that's it read and review**


	8. Authors Note

Authors note okay guys I got good news bad news and even worse news

The good news is that after 10 months, for me and 1 for you readers, I have finally written another chapter for my dbz crossover story

The bad news is I'm not posting it till I get a beta for my story so if you all want the next chapter for any of my stories HELP ME FIND A BETA PLEASE! The reason why is because I was rereading my story and there were so many mistakes and errors I got attacked by them. So please, please help a fanfic writer find a beta.

The worse news is that I am pretty sure I will be kicked out this upcoming week so yea that's bad because I'll be homeless. But that also means I can go to the public library more often and write out more chapters for you guys so it is only bad news for me.

That is all I have to say so yea help me find a beta that won't mind correcting my mistakes and can add in some fight scenes because I'm more into the humor not the fights but I want you guys to be happy with my stories so I need some in here Also since I'm almost out of preloaded chapters for the Rosario vampire crossover I have imma try and write up some more so please be patient.

Fang 21 out.


	9. Chapter 8 Trouble With the Snow Bunny

**Okay I know I said I'd wait till I get a beta but I couldn't so here is chapter 8 **=============================8================================

Two days later

The newspaper club was handing out their newspapers. To get more sales they all dressed up. The girls were in maid costumes while the men were in swimwear. Of course gin was being stupid by handing them out in a speedo which actually did get a few people to get some but not much. Tamao and tskune since they were dating wore matching swimwear. Naruto was wearing swimming trunks but he still had his scarf on.

They were currently in a competition to see who can sell the most papers today. The person in the lead was of course naruto with both moka and kurumu tied for second. Even tho it was a competitive thing they were just doing it to have fun.

"Wow we sold over 500 copies today" says an energetic yukari.

"Yea but we could of sold more if naruto took off that damned scarf of his" says kurumu and moka "Come on we known each other for 5 months and we have yet to see you take it off. Do you even wash it?"

"Yea every other day i wander off and end up in front of a lake and wash it there. And of course i take it off i have to eat and brush my teeth don't i?" he says causing them to get mad.

"You never take if off at those times."

"Maybe you don't look hard enough" he questions them. "Anyway it is time for me to wander so see you guy's later." he says before walking off.

"That's it" screams out kurumu once naruto was out of sight "I am so sick of that damn scarf we have to get him to take it off of him. Who is with me?"

"Hmm i guess it would be nice to see him without it on and I've known him the longest. I guess im in" says tskune.

One by one they all agree to help out.

"I know it could be our next headliner" says tamao excitedly. "I can see it now _The God of Yokai Academy De-Scarfed._ That would probably make us sell out but we got to get a photo of it for proof."

"Yea so let's see who can get a photo of him unmasked wins. Let the best guy or girls win" they say together and they all go try by their own way never once noticing naruto by the window.

'Heh so they want to see beneath the mask. Gotta give them credit my team broke down after just 3 months of not seeing kakashi's face and they lasted almost 6. Sorry guys but not even my partners have seen me without my mask.' he says before walking off to wander some more.

Later that day

Naruto was walking down the halls once again with no destination in mind. He was just going down on that good old road of life. He was getting kind of hungry since it's been 3 days since kurumu last gave him food but he can manage. He just continues walking and repelling yukari's attempts to prank him.

"Hmm such lovely weather we are having today. I think i may go swimming with the swim team again" he says before heading off towards the pool where the swim team is constantly at. Once he gets there he waves to the vice pres. of the club Marian.

"Hey Marian the road of life has brought me here once again to swim with you guys. So can i borrow some swimwear?" he asks her.

"Sorry naru but they are cleaning out the pool today." She answers sad because she wanted another chance to swim with the hottest guy at yokai academy.

"Hmmm that's too bad. Well see you next time i wander here." he says before leaving slightly depressed because he really felt like swimming today.

He then walks off for a while until someone calls out to him.

"Hey you're naruto hatake right?" asks a young girl with long light purple hair who was currently sucking on a lollipop.

"Huh? Oh yea that's me. May i ask for the name of the beautiful young woman who wants to know?"

"He he" she blushes slightly before moving her lollipop around "Your kinder and better looking in person than i thought. My name is Mizore. Mizore Shirayuki."

"Wow a beautiful name that is. So what do you need?" he asks her.

"A newspaper. I want to buy a newspaper." She replies holding out her hand for said item.

"Oh sure thing" he says before reaching into his pocket and pulls out a kind of crumpled newspaper of their latest edition and hands it to her. "It's kind of crumpled but it is the only one i have on me im afraid."

"No it is perfect. It will go great in my book."

"Book?" he questions her wondering what she meant.

"Yea its a scrapbook with your articles in it" she says pulling out a blue notebook "I just love reading your articles i find them thrilling."

"Oh so you're a fan. Why thank you." he says with a slight bow.

She giggles before turning to leave "I have to go my gym class is about to start" she says with a little bit of unnoticeable venom in the word gym.

"Hmm you know wandering the road of life gets kind of boring when your alone." he says making her turn to look at him. "Would you like to join me? I do need some help with getting an idea for my next article and based on your scrapbook you have plenty of great ideas. So what do you say?"

"Are you asking me out?" she asks.

"Pretty much like a date but not in a romantic one im afraid." he says shooting her down. "I'd have to get to know you better first. And besides there's a few things you must learn about me first before anything serious happens. But other than that yes this is a date."

"Then i'd love too."

"Great tho we're just going to walk around and get to know each other while getting ideas for my next article."

"Sounds like fun" she says before they take a walk on the road of life.

A week later

It has been a week since naruto met mizore they sometimes just walk together to seemingly everywhere and nowhere at all. Also the newspaper club has been trying hard to get naruto 'de-scarfed' but all the attempts so far have ended in failure.

Kurumu tried seduction. Moka tried pleading and even tried to swipe it off once when she was drinking his blood. Tskune and gin tried sabotage while yukari just tried to prank him just once but everything she tried just simply not work. It's like some force of nature keeps pranks from affecting him.

So far tamao was the closest. She tried drowning him when he went to the swimming team and tried to take it off underwater but naruto got out of it.

Right now they were all in the club room waiting for naruto since he was over two hours late to discuss their next headliner.

"He is late again" says tamao impatiently.

"It's nothing new tam he is always late" says her mate tskune.

"Sorry im late..."

"But you got lost on the road of life we know this" says kurumu angrily.

"Actually i was going to say that im late because i got stuck in a tree trying to save a cat."

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT!" they all exclaim.

"Hey it can happen to the best of us." he says defensively. "Anyway i brought a friend for you guys to meet." he says as mizore enters. "Everyone this is mizore shirayuki." he introduces her. "I met her the other day and we became fast friends."

"Hello" she says in her soft toned voice "It's nice to meet you all."

"Yea she wants to join our club and i thought it be best if she meets you guys before accepting her. So what do you guys say?" he asks them.

"Hmm i don't know we kind of have enough people right now" says gin.

"Oh well that's too bad. She is really good at finding me. Hell i can barely hide from her at all." he says truthfully.

"Oh really now?" asks moka to which the both nod their heads..

"Still i don't know."

"Then I'll leave so she can join." he says making them all gasp "She needs friends guys. She really does. She's always alone and i can't stand having beautiful girls such as her being alone in this cruel world."

"So you're willing to leave just so there's an empty spot for her to join?" asks gin.

"I am dead serious. And besides you guys probably need a break from me anyway."

"But naruto" says moka and kurumu sadly.

"She needs you guys more than i do."

"Fine if that's how you want it" says gin making everyone wait for his answer since only he has the power to accept or deny people. "Then she can join."  
"Great see mizore i told you i was good at getting things my way" says naruto happily. "Anyways guy's let's get started."

"Agreed any ideas for our next headliner?" asks gin ready to find a new story since they could not for the life of them get his damn scarf off. They have already have giving up for now at least.

"Hmmm i have no idea either" says naruto before neko sensei walks in.

"Hey guys just here to let you know that next month is break and us in the newspaper club is going to the real world but only if you pass your classes this semester." she says in her cheery manor.

"T-the h-human world?" asks yukari instantly afraid.

"Oh your kind was persecuted by humans weren't they?" asks gin.

"Who cares? As long as im there absolutely NOTHING will happen to my surrogate sister. Yuka just stay near me and you will be fine."

"What about exposure?" asks kurumu concerned about being found out.

"Bah i know how to fight like a human so no need to worry." he says confidently.

"Really?" she asks anxiously.

"Of course what big bro doesn't help their little sister?"

"Thanks Niisan" she says before jump hugging naruto.

"Well i just came to...Mizore?" says the neko before noticing mizore.

"Yes neko sensei?"

"Hi when are you coming to your homeroom class?"

"Wait mizore you have Miss Neko as your homeroom teacher?" asks naruto.

"Naruto i thought i told you to call me your loveable snow bunny" she says with a huge blush just thinking about him calling her that.

"Oh you did?"

"Yes and yes i do have your homeroom it's just i get sick easily so yea."

"Don't you also have my gym class?" asks tskune.

"Um yea?" she asks slightly concerned.

"Well the teacher keeps asking for you."

"Oh is that true" she says sadly.

'Hmm there it is again. She did it again getting sad whenever you speak about gym class or the teacher. Is there something about the gym teacher that is bugging her? I guess i have to investigate this. No one messes with my loveable snow bunny and gets away with it.' he thinks heatedly and for some reason mizore knew that he just called her what she wanted him to so she blushed harder.

"Yea he said that if i see you he wants to speak to you."

"Oh ok."

"Is there something wrong mizore?" asks naruto.

"Oh it's nothing. I'll see you later i need another lollipop" she says before leaving.

'Hmm so she is hiding something. Don't worry mizore whatever it is i'll help you through it.' vows naruto.

"So naruto how did you two meet?" asks kurumu wanting to know how this girl got close to her destined one.

"Um sorry kurumu but i got to go something tells me that she needs my help so ima help her. Wait here and i might find us our headliner." he says before leaving to find mizore.

"He just ignored me?"

"You heard him he thinks she needs his help so he will try to help her" says tskune "It is how he is and we all know it."

"I guess it is. Well that's why i love him and why he's my destined one."

"Why do you keep calling him that?" asks tamao.

"Because he is." was the reply.

"Ok so who wants to help him?" asks moka "Because he did say she needed friends so im going to help her like a friend should."

"Nah count me out i need to make naruto some food so he can eat today." says kurumu as she leaves to feed their favorite blond.

After a while only moka and yukari are going to look for mizore.

With mizore

Mizore was currently behind the gym waiting on the gym teacher. He left a note at her door telling her to come there or else he would tell everyone her secret. So she came. Right now she just wished that naruto was here he would be able to help her out of this predicament.

You see at first she was in love with the gym teacher she thought he was the one but all he wanted was sex for sex sake. She didn't want just that she wanted someone to love her and help her raise her offspring. Once she rejected him he tried to assault her and he almost succeeded but at the last moment she froze him out of self-defense. After that he made it look like it was her fault. So she went into hiding.

After two months she heard about this "god of yokai academy" and how almost everyone was afraid of him so she went to go see him from afar. He would always just walk around aimlessly but he looked so intriguing so she started looking at him from afar. She knows just about every place he goes to. She knows that he rarely sleeps and only eats when kurumu gave him food. He was so intriguing that she wanted to know more about him.

When she heard he was writing a segment for the newspaper she started buying every newspaper just to read his articles. She absolutely loved them so she collected every one of them. She then started to investigate more on him.

She found that he would always help his friends. At first she thought that he would never like her since he always had his friends so into him so she made a plan to get him. That one day she got all her courage to talk to him she was doing it to separate him from his friends for good.

It didn't work that way. Instead he wanted to get to know her. So they hung out. Then they did it again for a week. Then he noticed how she never had any friends so he offered to show him hers and make them all friends. Now she just wants to be close to him even tho she wanted his friends gone now she wants to be their friend. Now she is happy that she got to know him.

Now the gym teacher apparently wants to try her again. She just wishes that naruto will help her out of this but right now she is alone and the teacher is now just around the corner.

"Im here alone like you asked" she says once he showed up.

"Good" he says "Now what's this i hear about you and that "God" hanging out?"

"You mean naruto?"

"Yes him."

"He's my friend and unlike you he likes me for me not just as an easy fuck like you do." she says heatedly.

"Hey now no need for cursing." he says before stepping toward her. "Now why don't you like me anymore? You used to be so infatuated with me that you followed me everywhere."

"It's part of my people's religion."

"So you practice stalkerism?" he says getting closer.

"It's not stalking." she defends herself backing up until she was at the wall and he was a few feet away.

"Don't you like me anymore" he says getting closer and before she was about to do something he stops her. "Shhh listen to me I am a teacher who do you think people would believe? A teacher or a student with homicidal tendencies. Now be quiet and take it i swear i won't be gentle." he says before moving to rape her.

Mizore was in a bind. He was right they would believe him over her and now he was about to have his way with her. She starts crying. "Save me naruto" she thinks as he was about to remove her clothes.

"That will be quite enough" says a clearly pissed off voice.

A few minutes before

Naruto was following mizore to behind the gym. He knew something was wrong because every few seconds she would jump and look around for something. After a few minutes the gym teacher appeared.

'As i thought he is behind her stress. Well i can't do anything right now without proof. So i just got to wait for him to prove me right record it then kick his ass for having ill intent on my little snow bunny. Hmm i like that it fits her well' he thinks.

A little after that he finally confessed his plans.

'Now to kick his...Did he just make her cry? He did? THATS IT HE IS SO DEAD!' thinks naruto before he revealed himself.

"That will be quite enough" he says in a perfect pissed off kakashi fashion.

Current time

"Naruto!" says a now joyed mizore. Now that naruto appeared she now feels safe.

"You are a sick basturd you know that? Threatening to rape one of your students that is a shame" says our hero.

"The so called god of this academy what are you doing here?" he says in a mocking tone.

"Well i was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by when i heard what you said and recorded it." he says waving a recorder around. "Now before i turn this in im going to kick your ass for making my little snow bunny cry. Now prepare for pain" he says before getting into a fighting stance.

"Really you think just because you kick a few students' asses you think you can take on a seasoned fighter like me. I know all about you being a fox and a one tailed one at that. Im as strong as a 3 tailed so you are out of your league" he says laughing all the while.

"You never heard of conservation have you?" mocks back naruto "If you think i only have one tail then you are dead wrong. Hell i can even fight you as i am now but that won't be fun now will it? No i think i should make you feel true terror. Now mizore can you please move out of the way? I do not want you to get hurt my little snow bunny." he says before crouching down and releasing 2 of his tails.

"I think this should suffice to bring you some pain" he says before disappearing behind the teacher and kicking him through 15 of the school forest trees. Before he could even stop naruto appeared above him again but this time heel dropped on his stomach instantly knocking him out, breaking every single rib, and fracturing his spine.

Naruto stands over his downed form now back to normal.

"Now never mess with my precious people again." he says before turning to mizore. "Now if anyone bugs you again let me know. For now let's take him to the infirmary and turn this in because now we have a headliner for the next article." they then leave to do so.

- Somewhere not to far away

Moka and yukari saw everything that just transpired.

'He didn't even try. Just how strong are you naruto?' moka asks herself.

"**How long are you going to wait? She is closer to getting him then you are now and you had him first. I will not lose our mate just because you are being selfish. Now tell him yes.**" says a furious inner moka.

"Ok." She decides finally.

"Wow moka isn't Niisan great? He totally kicked that jerks ass."

"Yea well let's go to the club room" she says before they leave to do so.

**Okay I need some reviews and feedback.**

**You see I have some polls up that ya'll need to check on also I was wondering if you my readers would answer a question for me.**

**Do you think I should do an arch where they go to the dbz verse.**

**Please please please review and answer. Thank you so very much**

**Fang21 out**


End file.
